madstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BangJang96/Fabio vs. Arnold - Death Battle! T
This episode of death battle was suggested Tehblakedeath, thank you for the suggestion. They're funny, and lazy guys, who may not be strategist, but have a little experience, and do the weirdest stuff to get what they desire. (Research comes from canons, wiki info, and fan fics, etc.) Arnold, the guy who always needs a vacation. And, Fabio, the hilarious, bi sexual pervert. I'm BroJang96, and its my job to analyze their weapons, skills, armor, and strength to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! When murdering people in the face or stalking your crush gets old, you NEED a vacation. However, Arnold thinks he needs a vacation all of the time. Arnold is a lazy man who thinks he needs a vacation everyday, and constantly goes on them. His style of lazy outfits are pretty much the same clothes he wears every time he goes on vacation. Though he has to many vacation days, loleris had to do something about it...or more frankly, nettimato did. Arnold is present in jury rigging, and has to get badges and make stuff to go on vacation now. He will do pretty much anything whether it's shooting someone's penis, or vacuum for Superman, to get a vacation. This is where his strategist levels come in. To also get vacations, he needs to train with gear he makes in jury rigging. He's also smart enough to craft supplies, to pack his bags, and go vacation! Though sometimes, it doesn't always please Arnold. He trains everyday to earn it, and finds himself thinking he does to much work, so he lazily goes on a vacation, and skips training, taking his strategist levels down. Still, if you've been in Mad Studio, and you are constantly present everyday, you should get a vacation right? "I need a vacation". Fabio has been the first person to have an Italian or Spanish name. Fabio is a well known pervert who likes everyone whether it's a human, unicorn, or an alien. Pretty much what I'm sayin is he's bi sexual. And NO I have nothing against it. *Shedletsky slowly puts down ban hammer*. He constantly stalks most of mad studios sexiest girls like Chazz and Anna, and Fabio like to stare at Anna's tattoo, but I won't say where it is...which confirms Fabio watches porn I guess. Fabiola personality is a chilly easy going, sympathetic type, and isn't harsh at all. Even when murdering his friends, he'll still like them. Fabius taste in crafting stuff in jury rigging is girl related stuff. And his murder abilities are flawless, due to training, with Adam, because Adam asked him to, because Fabio likes to say yes a lot (in my head canon). Though despite his love and skills, he isn't invincible. Despite him liking everyone, not everyone likes him back. Lara finds his tone of words creepy, and immature. He also is always getting destroyed by girls in TMM and JR due to being a stalker. But, he'll find a way out of it, because he's Fabio, and Fabio is fabulous! "Let's have some fun". Alright, the combating are set, let's end this debate once. And. For. All. The winner is... Fabio! Though Arnold trains more then Fabio, Fabio never shys away from doing anything for friends. Also, Fabio was never mentioned to be lazy, and has more experience in combat and strategy. And finally lets not forget that Arnold goes on more vacations, caring about himself, more then others. The winner is Fabio! Let me know in the comments who YOU want to see in the next death battle. Thanks for watching! :) Category:Blog posts